(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a convertible toy and, more particularly, to a convertible toy that converts between a pull wagon and a ride-on toy.
(2) Description of Related Art
Pull wagons have long been known in the art and have largely been popularized by the Radio Flyer, little red wagon. The Radio Flyer wagon has been used by countless children to store and haul a variety of items. The traditional Radio Flyer red wagon includes a wagon body, four wheels, and a tow handle. While operable for towing a variety of items, the traditional wagon is unsuitable for riding on or providing any convertible features.
Thus, as an improvement over the traditional wagon, wagons have been devised to include a variety of convertible features. By way of example, Radio Flyer, Inc. devised the Convertible Wagon, which it patented as U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,365 (the '365 patent). The '365 patent describes a convertible wagon that includes seating surfaces in the storage compartment of the wagon. Fold down seatbacks are attached to the wagon body to allow the wagon to convert between a ride-in wagon and a tow wagon.
In a different but somewhat related art, walker devices have long been used by toddlers or infants when learning how to walk. The walker is typically a toy that a young child can push and walk behind and, in doing so, practice learn how, to walk with assistance from the walker. Improvements over traditional walkers have been directed to convertible walker/riders. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,268 (the '268 patent), disclosed a convertible to that can be used alternatively as a foot-to-floor ride-on vehicle or as a walker.
As evident above, there have been a variety of convertible toys that are directed to the ride-on concept. However, nothing heretofore devised was directed to a convertible pull wagon that transitions from an exclusive pull wagon to a ride-on toy. Thus, a continuing need exists for such a convertible ride-on and pull wagon toy.